Not so Secluded Dragons
by EmbraceMadness
Summary: I wasn't always so lonely, and distant, trust me. Once upon a time, I actually talked to people, and I wasn't such a loner. For the sake of nostalgia... Secluded:The act of secluding, i.e. shutting out or keeping apart from society... I was born with a rare disease. More often than not, it was a curse. But sometimes... sometimes it was a blessing in disguise. Pic credit deviant art
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Highschool Dxd

**So here's a heads up warning. I don't have any smut in this chapter, that segment of writing is what I did like, 3 years ago, however there is mentions of it. If you aren't comfortable, just skip over their brief conversation about it. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**And from my readers from Secluded Dragons, yes this fanfic is close to it. No, it is not _exactly_ like it. Trust me, you'll understand by the end of this chapter.**

**As a note, I don't have a beta reader, and I don't intend to get a beta reader. Thus, any mistakes in my writing are my own, feel free to point them out and get an imaginary cookie from me.**

* * *

My name is Hyoudou Issei, and I was born a human.

As you can probably guess from the way I put my name, and the fact that it sounds ridiculously foreign, I am Japanese, my parents are full Japanese. Despite the fact that my family has surprisingly brown hair as opposed to the black color that almost all Asians naturally have, we have a strange thing in the family (from my father's side) where everybody seems to have brown hair.

I was born in Japan, in a small, cozy town in a hospital that was closed a few years after I was born.

My parents were a remarkably happy couple. Both in their early twenties, my parents had very rewarding jobs.

My father worked as a manager for a well known food distributer, that actually distributed things like fish to the rest of the world. My mother worked as an accountant for a famously wealthy family, one of the families that had made a fortune in the game ware company, Mintendos. So you could say that the two were wealthy enough, and eagerly awaiting the arrival of a new child,

perfectly ready for anything that could've arisen, over time.

Except me.

You see, I know why you are here, huddled with me and listening to my story. You don't want to hear the boring setup of the plot of my story, nor do you want to know how many times I was defeated early on. You want to hear my famous battles, the battle between me and Imperius, for example, and my ripping his wings off.

Fine then. I shall appease you, with a story of a battle that nearly took my life, and plagued me constantly for 16 years.

When I was born, I was immediately diagnosed with a disease that, if the best doctors had any good estimates, would kill me before I reached the age of 10.

What, are you surprised? This is, after all, the closest I've ever been to death, without actually dying. Getting pummeled by countless foes, demigods, gods, even the strongest human alive…

None of those experiences put me as close to death as I experienced when I was born.

This disease… which the doctors named but I never bothered remembering the name, made it so the two sides of my body, my right and my left, were constantly at war with each other on a cellular level.

White blood cells would go after cells from the other side. My heart flow was always irregular.

My actions always were clunky, as if I was trying to get my two sides to agree with one another, which I suppose I was.

You see, a lot of people always moan at me, when they are feeling down and weak, that I never had to train. I never had to suffer. I never felt like complete and utter shit. I despise those people, for you see, I had to suffer not only physically, but mentally as I went through the years seeing my parents grow more and more sad, more and more desperate, before eventually just giving up.

After all, I spent 16 years of my life in a bed, and one day, I was suddenly sent to what I would later realize to be far worse: School.

My first time in school was marked by many first times. My first time seeing more than 20 people at once, for example. My first time seeing more than 1 other person my age, as another example. But of course, the most important two were the most interesting as well. You see, my first day at school was also the day I got laid… and the day I died.

* * *

"Now then, Issei-kun. Are you sure you're ready to go to school? This'll be your first experience, so I just want to make sure you're ready," my doctor, Iruka-san asked carefully. I nodded.

"Yes sir. I think I'm ready. Besides, it's not like I've been living much for most of my life. I might as well have some fun before it ends, right?" I asked jokingly. He sighed.

"Issei-kun, how many times have I told you to not be so cynical about the world? You're a young man, a very intelligent one at that, and you now finally have the chance to go to school! Meet people your own age! The very fact that you managed to get here is-"

"Impossible. I'm still putting money that I'm going to have a heart attack while I'm at school."

"Issei…" I heard my mom say. She had grown several grey hairs at this point, and yet was beaming with pride and happiness.

"Sorry Okaa. I'll stop. And besides, Sir. Do you really think I'll get along with everybody? I'm not exactly the type of person to bond with teenagers…"

"Issei-kun, you are a teenager, whether you like it or not. Mrs. Hyoudou, I believe he's ready to go to school now, despite how irritating he's acting. I'll arrange for him to receive a schedule, okay? Issei-kun, I know you're intelligent, for heavens sake I just said it a minute ago. However, I'm still putting you in a class to where you'll be with people your own age. You need to get along with people-don't try to protest against it! The schedule will be mailed to your house as soon as possible. Now off with you, annoying youngster! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he finally waved us off, and I laughed on our way out of the good doctors office.

Funny thing about my doctor, he's actually also on the school board, and thus, has some say with my new schedule. Just as a random note.

"Are you really going…?" my mom asked, hesitantly. I nodded. That was one thing I could confirm for sure, despite the mix of emotions I had in my head.

"I'll be fine, Okaa. Besides, isn't it about time I left the house?"

The next morning, my mother sent me to school with a variety of different things.

A lunchbox, filled with bento that she made, some various medicines in case I got sick, a medical aid kit, and several water bottles. She was extremely unhappy she couldn't go with me to school, but the amount of doctors that I had seen over the years hadn't exactly been free, and so she was working double time to just keep up, my father just had his regular schedule, which was still extremely full.

And so, I went to school, picking up the schedule I had on my way out of our neighborhood.

My first class of the day was Calculus 1, a subject I already learned a long time ago.

You see, with all my time being bed ridden, there were few things that I could do. One of them, was mope around doing nothing. The other, was educating myself to way past my peers.

Honestly, I could probably have passed college as a first year in secondary school.

But I digress. As I entered the school, slightly late, I noticed several things about said school, some that I had already learned before.

Kuoh academy is funded by some very affluent, very wealthy families and people. Surprisingly enough, the family that my mother worked for actually was one of the many sponsors of the school, making the school grounds massive, and very well maintained.

So I was expecting a nice looking school, and that I did get. What I wasn't expecting was the sheer size. After all, I hadn't really gone many places besides the doctors office and my home, so this was new. Numbers on a computer screen could only really tell you so much, after all. The school buildings, some of which went to the sixth floor, didn't really bother me either. That was a 'whatever' sort of thing.

* * *

Naturally, I was now sitting on a school bench, looking around like a total idiot, while school went on. I had gotten to school a bit late, but the school security just let me in, regardless. Naturally, I had no idea where to go to find my first class, not that it really mattered. At the time though, I started feeling anxious.

"Where is the damn place…?" I muttered to myself. This was getting old.

"I've looked around as much as I can, but I can't find the damn room!" Agh, how frustrating!

Suddenly, an obnoxious ringing noise shocked me out of my stupor, and I looked on as rooms all over the school (as far as I could see) opened, and hundreds-no-_thousands_ of people my age started pouring out.

There were so many people! I couldn't believe that so many students could fit in one school.

And yet there they were, walking to some destination.

Immediately, my mind went to what my next class was, Chemistry. Naturally, I tried to get someone's attention, but the initial attempt I had didn't work. The person didn't seem to really hear me. Instead, I got some stares, mostly from females, though I realized that most of the people around me happened to be female as well. This was because Kuoh academy had just recently opened to males, having been an all-girls school.

"You." A small voice said from behind me, assertive and yet at the same time, pleading.

I turned to see a short girl, maybe a first year, with white hair and cat-like features. She had her mouth twisted up into a rather cute pout, and looked ridiculously familiar.

I opened my mouth to reply, but then felt a spasm shake through my body as I fell to the ground, clutching my heart. Students around stopped and stared, but I could barely notice any of them, the shaking being so strong. A seizure of some sort? I thought these had ended, I guess my luck really was the worst…

Just as I thought I was about to finally die, I felt a hand grip my own, and lift me to my feet with surprising strength.

"…Senpai, are you okay?" the little girl in front of me asked. I nodded slowly, not trusting myself not to vomit. The world was spinning, and I stood for a bit longer before replying.

"Have I met you before?" I asked. She sent me a dead-panned expression, before handing me back my backpack, which had fallen off of me when I collapsed.

"…Is that the latest way to try and pick up girls or something? I was actually worried for a moment," yet I knew that she knew that I had nearly just had a seizure. Somehow, some strange instinct just forced me to believe this.

"Ah… Sorry then. Can you help me find my next class? I'm a new student." She took my schedule and began walking off without a word.

"If I am late for my class, I'll kill you." Jeez, so scary…

We arrived a little later in front of my second class, Chemistry, and I looked inside to see a class full of people. The students normally don't take Chemistry until their third year though, so I was with a bunch of upperclassmen that had taken Biology the previous year.

* * *

As it turned out, the girl and I were in fact late, seeing as the Chemistry lab was on the second floor. I opened the door to see…

A girl with beautiful red hair, and green eyes.

A girl with long, black hair and calm, gentle eyes.

A girl with shorter, choppy hair wearing glasses and a cool expression.

All faces too familiar. The seizure-like feelings that I had before returned, ten-fold, and I quickly rushed over to the teacher.

"Hello, sensei. My named is Hyoudou Issei, please treat me well. May I go to the restroom? I don't feel well." My sweaty and red face seemed to convince her, and I barely heard her ask if someone would be kind enough to escort the new student to the restroom. Naturally, I didn't bother waiting, and instead half ran out the door.

When I got out, I crashed into the girl from before, who I apologized to for her being late to class. She sort of just stared at me, as I looked around, trying to think of where the bathroom might be.

"Hyoudou-san. The bathroom is this way, please follow me," the girl that the teacher assigned told me. I nodded and let her lead me to the restroom, looking back once at the short girl with white hair. I'd definitely try to talk to her more later.

A few hallways later, I was getting tired, but my seizure feeling had faded. To my surprise, we were actually really close to the PE area. You would think that there'd be more bathrooms throughout campus…

"Err… I don't know your name, but I'm feeling a bit better now. We can head back," I said hesitantly. The girl in front of me, who had blond hair, blue eyes and a decent figure just turned around and laughed a bit.

"My name is Sarah-chan, Issei-kun," she said sultrily. I gulped a bit, as we turned a corner, and next to a pair of double doors, she suddenly turned around to me, startling me and making me trip backwards into the room with the double doors.

The doors opened to reveal a room with tons of PE equipment like various basketballs and footballs, as well as a few Frisbees and cones.

"Um, Sarah-san?" she didn't reply, instead prowling towards me like a jungle cat, as I slowly backed up.

"I can't take it anymore," she finally said, as my head touched the wall opposite the double doors. She pounced.

Three hours later, we were putting on our clothes, albeit slowly. I really couldn't speak at all, looking at a wall away from her while I dressed, my face still beet red over what had happened. She, on the other hand, was humming happily, and after she was dressed from the bottom, I felt her latch on to me, arms around my neck.

"Hey, Issei-kun. Do you feel like dating the swim team captain?" she asked playfully. I gulped.

"I'm guessing that's you?" that would explain her bleach hair. Most likely from swimming so much.

"Yup. Ah, you smell so good…" she took a long whiff of my hair. I shuddered a bit. "Aww… Issei-kun, you're so cute, I could just eat you up~" she stopped for a moment, "Actually, I did, didn't I?" stupid sexual slang. What had I done?

"We should probably head to class now, actually… hmm, it's already 1 pm? Right now is PE then, isn't it… Ah, perfect. A swim to cool off," I made the mistake of turning around, assuming she had finished dressing, but quickly turned back around when I realized. Damned woman…!

"Hey… that's kinda mean of you, you know. Not giving me an answer," she had moved about two centimeters from my face at this point, and was positively pouting. Really cute…

"Should I scream rape? Might help me escape," I joked. She frowned.

"Didn't I scream enough for you? If anyone was close enough to find us, they would've already with how loud I was. Besides, nobody comes here anymore. It isn't sports season yet, and none of this stuff is needed until spring sports. It's too late for fall sports, after all."

"Mm…"

"Look, I know this is no doubt a bit weird for you so here's what we'll do. You'll give me your phone number, I'll give you mine. Then, I'll call you. Then we'll hook up again, maybe have sex, maybe not. Sound good?" she asked me. I thought for a moment.

In all honesty, the sex had felt good… I was incredibly tempted.

"Sure," I said, typing it into her phone. She giggled and took mine before doing the same. Then, when we gave each other our phones back, mine had a new picture of Sarah. A rather sexual one at that.

"Something so you don't forget," she kissed me on the cheek, before leaving the PE storage room. Who would've thought that I'd lose my virginity on the first day of public school I had? I guess school really wasn't hell.

A few classes later, and an explanation that I had been sick out of my mind, school was out, and I had actually survived the first day. My first day ever of school… and I get laid by a busty blond.

Wonderful. Was fate trying to repay me for my terrible first few years of life like this?

As I was leaving the school, I saw a girl being dragged away, by two massive looking people. Naturally, I tried to get someone's attention, especially since they were heading away from the school and into the nearby park, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Tch," I ran towards the three, fully intent on doing something, anything to help the girl, or at least ask what was happening. However, my slow and terrible stamina made me tired almost instantly, and I panted as I tried to jog towards them.

Finally, we reached a clearing. As we did so, the trio seemed to disappear, as did the path back to the school. I admittedly panicked, looking to and fro for a way out of the forest around me, before feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

Slowly, I looked down to see the tip of something poking out, bright white, my body felt like it was on fire.

"Damn. That was supposed to go straight through you." I heard a female voice say, as the ground met me.

Was this how I was going to die? I honestly half-expected it to be way sooner, and to a heart attack or stroke or something like that. I mean, at least I didn't die a virgin. That would've been embarrassing.

At the same time though… I really wanted to keep talking to that cute white-haired girl. She looked so familiar. And some of my new classmates in Chemistry… so many of them looked familiar, which made no sense at all. I never got to see my childhood friend again… I'm probably not going to get a chance to even see Sarah again, and despite our momentary meeting, I really thought I bonded with her.

Maybe it was the sex. On second thought, it probably was.

Even then though, my life… still had some meaning. I really just didn't want to die yet, as cliché as it was considering half my life I've actually had nothing against it. Theoretically, now that I've tasted what it feels like to actually live, I want more…

Do I even have a choice though?

I opened my eyes one last time, slowly and slowly, over what felt like hours, they finally opened, and I looked at my killer.

A girl in a school uniform? Interesting, not what I was really expecting.

Anyways, now that the initial pain was over, dying really was like falling asleep, wasn't it? Just slowly, drifting away as the consciousness fades…

As my eyes finally shut close for one last time… a bright red light appeared.

**Ara ara. Here we are again, eh? Another AN for a story about Highschool DxD. Look, this time around, hopefully there'll be less mistakes. My lovely assistant shouldn't be doing any rude comments just yet, since not all of you know her yet but… yeah. Anyways, if you want to know more about what's going to happen to Secluded Dragons… check out my profile page-**

**?: Hey, baka! Don't count me out so soon, I'll appear eventually!**

**Sheesh, you brat. Anyways, review and all that cool stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, yes you have questions, I can tell.

If you already know what happens, don't spoil it for everyone else, by the way, it's just rude.

But yes, I really did get laid on my very first day of school, and by quite the noteworthy gal as well, as I'll tell you about later.

Why was she so willing? Well there was a combination of things.

For one, I have a particular aura around me that always has made me more… attractive to the opposite gender. You'll find out about it soon, though you probably already know why this happens, considering you know who I am.

And for two, Sarah Smith is… well first of all, that's not her real name, you'll find out about that later. Secondly, she always has been the nymph when it comes to sex. She's always been one to be much more open with the idea of it, and so, naturally had no problem with losing her virginity. No, not all women are that easy, normally.

I suppose the close quarters that we shared as she showed me the way to the restroom may have overwhelmed her with my appealing aura, and caused her to change her mindset, seeing as it hadn't really done much before, when I had only seen the entire class together, and so they took the brunt of the aura as a group instead of as individuals.

It was the same with the short white-haired girl as well. We spoke outside, where my aura had many to try to sway. Lucky for her, since she really is too young to be doing such things.

Anyways, on to the story. Now, where was I?

Oh yes.

Everything was dark.

(No I wasn't crawling out of a womb. That'd be way to cliche.)

Somehow, I had a sense of self though, and realized that all I was doing was floating, floating through an abyss of darkness and emptiness.

I had died, right? My life had finally ended, though not in the way I had expected.

…

I guess it still wasn't that big an issue with me though. Death had been almost something to look forward to, an escape from endless hell.

After all, though where I was was frightening and massive, it was still almost… comfortable, at the same time.

Suddenly, I felt a massive presence zoom past me at ridiculous speeds. I did something akin to opening my eyes to see a creature in front of me, massive and red. A dragon.

Soon, another joined it, also swooping around, and it stopped next to the first dragon, but this one was colored white instead.

They both seemed to stare at me intently, as if something was wrong with me.

"So this is what hell is like, eh? I honestly thought that when I died, I'd see more fire and people screaming," I said blankly, trying to get some reaction out of the two.

The red one snorted, while the white one opened its jaws and began making a weird screeching sound, almost like… laughter?

I was about to start laughing too, when I felt a sudden pull on my gut.

The red one began to freak out when eight white lights appeared around it. The white one began to do the same when four, brighter lights appeared around it as well.

"What the-" suddenly, a vortex seemed to open beneath the three of us, the air roaring around me, and I once again felt a tug on my gut as as one, the three of us were pulled in.

* * *

I woke up to feel skin on my own skin.

A ridiculous amount of heat seemed to surround me, and for some reason, my eyes wouldn't open.

It was almost as if they had been stitched together, or I was opening my eyes for the first time. It was really disorienting.

"Ugh…" there had to be some answer as to where I was, right? I moved around my hand a bit, to try to feel. Oh, that feeling… a naked female.

Was I somehow with Sarah again? Was what happened all a dream?

I moved my hand a bit south to find a round, bulbous thing. The tip was available to rub, and so I did so, before hearing a soft moan.

Finally, my eyes opened, and I looked up to see a beautiful face, with green eyes and long red hair.

Oh… this isn't Sarah.

"Hello there, Issei-kun."

"Eh? Didn't I see you today in class? Why are you naked?" I asked, extremely, extremely confused.

"Well you had a hole in your chest, and needed to be healed. I find that the easiest way to heal someone is simply through skin on skin contact, so that's what I did. Did you not enjoy it?" Oh… don't think that!

"Of course I enjoyed it and am currently enjoying it. I'm just a little confused, that's all." She smiled like ^w^.

"Good! Chu~" she kissed me!

"Uhm…" she giggled.

"Come on, you've got some people that I think you should meet-!"

"Rias Gremory, what do you think you've been doing!" the door suddenly slammed wide open, and I looked to see the girl with the choppy hair and glasses from Chemistry standing in her school uniform, looking outraged.

"Uwa… Sona, you scared me…"

"Dammit Rias, you are such an idiot! Excuse my childhood friend, Hyoudou-san. She really can't control herself with situations like this."

"But… but my cute new servant…!"

"If you haven't noticed, idiot, he's my servant too! And I will not tolerate you trying to molest him!" this girl named Sona was a bit scary.

"Hey… can someone please explain what's going on to me?" the two sighed.

"Issei-kun. Please get dressed. There are some people you need to meet."

"Ohayo. My name is Hyoudou Issei. Please treat me well," I said, sweating a bit as my head throbbed. A seizure sign for me, but still far off…

"Ohayo," the group answered.

"My name is Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan and younger sister to Leviathan-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you," Sona said.

"My name is Shinra Tsubaki, Queen of Kaichou, pleased to meet your acquaintance," the next girl said. She had longer hair, and a much more serious look.

"The rest of my peerage is currently not here, due to being on a hunting mission I sent them on for training, but you will meet them eventually, do not fear."

Right… a peerage.

"My name Is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory clan and younger sister to Lucifer-sama. I hope we can get along!" Rias grinned. I sweat-dropped.

"My name is Akeno (Last Name), Queen of Buchou-sama. It is very nice to meet you."

"My name is Koneko Toujou, Rook to Buchou-sama. I'm going to kill you later." Ah… so that was the name of the white-haired girl. She was in on this too though?

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Buchou-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance, Issei-kun."

"Well then… what do you guys do, play Dungeons and Dragons together or something?" I asked. The majority or them looked really confused at this.

"Dungeons and Dragons? What do you mean, Hyoudou-san?" Sona asked me.

"Dungeons and Dragons, since you guys have peerages and stuff. Do you guys fight and explore together and whatnot? Is that why I'm here?"

"… I've never heard of anybody refer to it as such, but yes that is what we do… sort of," Rias answered.

"Oh. Well okay then. So you guys play the game together and compete and all that stuff. That makes sense." Really, it didn't. But why try to even argue it. Now, however, they looked a lot more confused than they did before.

"I think you've got it wrong, Hyoudou-san. This isn't some sort of game. This is real life. We really can do things like shoot fireballs and such," Shinra said. I nodded. A lot of people tended to get really immersed into the game… this group was no doubt the same.

"Yeah, sure. So what are your stats?" I was met with total silence.

"Issei-kun… follow us outside," Rias finally said, before leading us out of what I just realized was a clubroom into a courtyard.

When we all got outside to the cold, chill fall weather, we made a sort of semicircle facing the edge of the school property.

"You see those massive boulders over there?" Rias asked me. I nodded. They looked to be about 9 meters in radius, each, easily twice the volume of one of us.

"We are all devils." Ah, so they went with that route? Strange, I didn't know you could choose the devil class for Dungeons and Dragons.

"There are 6 different types of devils based on the roles of chess. To start with, we have Yuuto-kun, who is a Knight." Kiba stepped forward, facing one of the… 10? Massive boulders.

"Knights are granted the bonus of a massive speed boost, and generally focus on sword-like objects to flow better. Yuuto-kun here also has something called a Sacred Gear, a power passed on by God that allows him, having been a human in the past, an unnatural power. His happens to be the summoning of swords." I nodded. His special ability, no doubt. They were going really far in detail with this…

Whoa!

All of a sudden Kiba held out his hands and a long, double-edged sword appeared, easily 2 feet long. He disappeared in a burst of speed, and reappeared for a fraction of a second in front of a boulder, before reappearing standing on it. As I watched, the massive stone boulder split down the middle, leaving him standing.

"Next, we have Koneko, who is a Rook. Rooks have the bonus of ridiculous strength and defense. Koneko? Demonstrate please."

"Hai," the little girl replied, walking up to the nearest boulder. I was so baffled that what had happened that I could only stare, jaw open, as Koneko lifted a single finger, and flicked the boulder, cracking it. The cracks seemed to move throughout the boulder before in a single second, the boulder simply shattered, falling to her feet.

"Now we haven't actually got a Bishop in our Peerage that can show their abilities today, sadly. But the powers a Bishop has aren't that much unlike a Queen. Drawing the characteristics of a Bishop and Rook, Queens are tough, and can use magic to a very strong extent. Akeno. Go."

"Hai," the girl replied, before jumping into the air and just staying there for a moment, before suddenly, a massive column of lightning appeared, splitting the boulder she was targeting through, before she sent a wave at it from nowhere, sweeping it.

"I am also a Queen, though my powers aren't quite as flashy as Akeno-san's," Shinra said, before lifting a finger. A ring of magic symbols circled the finger, before from it, a beam of energy shot out, that pierced some of the rocks that Koneko and Kiba had left behind.

"Sona and I are King's, and we both have powers unique to us. I shall start, with my Power of Destruction." Rias promptly lifted a hand, and shot a massive red ball from it, which went through a rock and continued on for a bit. Sona scoffed.

"Showoff. I shall show you my families signature abilities," she said, before the air around her seemed to slow, and I felt the cold drifting off of her. She snapped a finger, and out of thin air, five ice spears emerged, racing towards a boulder. I initially thought they'd shatter on impact, but instead, they all pierced.

"So," I said after clearing my throat, " devils are real, huh?"

Later, we were back in the club room and sitting down, only Rias and Sona were standing, and they were giving us a lecture.

"So the world is filled with different religions, and some of these, if not all of them, are actually based off of real life deities and demigods. We are devils, and thus, part of the trio of factions opposing each other in the heavenly war of Christianity. The Devils, the Fallen Angels, and the Angels. We fought long ago, in heaven and were forced to the underworld, while Angels kept their spots in heaven and Fallen Angels were forced down with us."

"With the Angels, they are being led by God himself and Michael, Arch Angel. The Fallen Angels organization is much more scattered, but is led by governor and peace lover Azazel. Lastly is us. The Devils are led by the Four Maou, two of which are older brothers to us, another is a famous inventor, and the last is a rather lazy man yet a brilliant tactician. The current Four Maou are also known as the New Maou, seeing as the previous Maou during the Old War, the Old Maou, were much more corrupt and lost their seats of power long before.

After the Great War, all three organizations were low on members, seeing as so many had died out. So each organization raced to make a way to make new members, whether it be Fallen Angels, Angels or Devils. Ajuka Beelzebub, the inventor that is now a Maou, became renowned when he made a system known as the Evil Piece system, that would allow people of high ranking in society to go out and make new devils, whether they be human or anything else."

"As an incoming Devil there are many ways to advance the totem pole to be able to make your own peerage. For example, you could do a great deed for Devil Society. Or, you could do smaller deeds, through contracts with humans. Lastly, and arguably the best way currently, is you could gain renown through Rating Games, where two Kings and their Peerages fight in battle against one another." After this, Sona seemed to pause, staring straight at me. "Any questions?"

"One… am I a devil now?" I asked, curious. They didn't seem to say anything about that before, but the question met with nods of confirmation.

"Okay… in which case, what Evil Piece am I?"

"… So you are a pawn." I shot them a dead-panned look. Really?

"Let me explain that more. What happened is that when you died at the hands of that Fallen Angel," Oh, so that's what killed me, "you managed to accidentally call forth the magic circle that Koneko put in your backpack, calling me to the scene. I, of course, didn't want you to die and so tried to resurrect you with a pawn. The number of pawns required, however… was weird."

"Allow me to elaborate on that. Occasionally, a being will be too powerful for some random reason, and a normal chess piece won't work. When that happens, the King may decide to put more than one piece in the person, so they can still be their servant. With you, however, the requirement was somehow sixteen pieces, which is impossible, unless someone had all mutation pieces, which can hold twice their value. Rias came to me with this dilemma, and wouldn't you be surprised-the requirement suddenly opened up to me as well. Thus, I put in my four mutation pieces I got from my sister, and she put in all eight of her regular pieces. Somehow, you managed to be reborn as a devil, and now belong to both of us. We conducted a few exams in your sleep… and it seems as if the halves of your body are trying to become pawns of both of us, one for one and the other for the other. It's quite groundbreaking, in all seriousness."

The two sides of my body…?

"Say, you guys haven't met a big red dragon and a white dragon any time recently, have you?"

"Hmm… big red dragon seems to denote Great Red, the strongest dragon, but white dragon reminds me of Albion the Vanishing Dragon, which would make the red dragon Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Why?"

"I saw them in a dream," I confessed. Everyone seemed to sit up straighter at that, and Sona began to pace.

"This would make a lot more sense in that case. If your body is hosting both of them at the same time, it would make sense that they would try to bond to different pieces, instead of being able to just bond to one simple piece. This could be revolutionary… Your power would be insane though," Sona finally assessed.

"Hmm…" Rias stared at me closely. "He doesn't seem that powerful though."

"Hyoudou-san. When did you see these two dragons?" Sona asked. I thought.

"Just before I woke up. Why?" Now Rias joined with Sona's pacing.

"That would mean that the two dragons just woke up as well… which would explain why nobody has been able to find the two in so long and why you were targeted by the Fallen Angel! Perfect! Now we've got to get the two to show themselves though…" Rias thought aloud.

"Um… Gremory-san, that process wouldn't be painful, right?"

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. I'm sure that Buchou-sama will make the experience as painless as possible for you," Akeno said with a gentle smile. I nodded, still a little uneasy.

"I know! Issei-kun. Just try to focus your power as much as you can." What is that supposed to mean?

"Okay I'll give it a shot…" I muttered, holding my hands in front of me. I couldn't feel anything coming to surface from them… This was getting dull.

"What did you say the dragons' names were?"

"Ddraig and Albion," Shinra answered quietly.

"Ddraig and Albion! Wake up you lazy bums!" I shouted aloud, not really expecting a reply. When I noticed none, I wrung my hands in annoyance. Why were they being so annoying?

"E-er, Issei-kun. You're glowing white and red," Kiba said. I looked down and noticed it, before letting out a loud 'Whoop' of joy.

[Oi, brat. Some of us actually enjoy sleep on occasion, you know.] I heard one voice in my head.

(I'm going to eat you if you try something like that again, bastard.) The second voice said.

"A-ah! I've made contact!"

(HEY! Don't act like we're aliens or something. Besides, it's not our fault we've been sleeping. It is tiring after all, fighting each other for so long.)

"Wait, you guys have been fighting each other? IN MY BODY!? Are you guys why I've been so sick all my life?"

[…Perhaps. Chill out, brat. It's not like you haven't already received some bonuses from hosting the two of us. Like that Sarah girl, for example. By the way, the dragon tattoo on her upper thigh was extremely ironic.]

"Gah!" I clutched my head in agony. "Stop thinking of her like that, dammit!"

The sound of a throat being cleared brought me out of my stupor.

"Hyoudou-san. Would you kindly ask the two dragons who belongs to who?" Sona asked, pointing to herself and Rias.

(Damned woman… we don't belong to anybody, much less the likes of you!)

[Tch. It's bad enough being stuck in a human, but a weak human? One that's now a devil? Fail.]

This time, the other devils seemed to gasp when the two dragons 'spoke'. Perhaps they had heard them?

"Ano… Dragon-san?" Koneko said hesitantly.

[I suppose introductions to our new captors are in order. My name is Ddraig, Red Dragon Emperor.]

(I am Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. You may now bow before us.)

My eye twitched a bit.

"Will you two shut up!?" I growled. The white and red aura surrounding me seemed to recede a bit, more blue aura appearing.

"I apologize for my two new idiot inhabitants, everyone," I said, bowing. How embarrassing…

"Ahaha… never fear, Issei-kun. That was actually quite entertaining. With this newfound power of yours, however, I'd like to see what you can do," Rias said, her eyes sparkling.

"Newfound power? But I'm still completely normal… Except for the strange glow." She hummed at this.

"That's right, but despite the lack of a true Sacred Gear showing… you still seem a bit stronger, your skin tone seems to have livened up a bit as well. I say we see what happens if you hit a rock."

"… Hit a rock? That's really your best way of telling what happened? Thanks, Gremory-san." Sona sweat-dropped at this.

"I don't know about Rias, but I really just want to see what happens. For all we know, your strength hasn't grown at all, and instead the glow is a sort of protective membrane. Or, it could have detrimental effects, instead. We won't know until we find out and I wouldn't volunteer my Queen as a punching bag so…" Alright alright…

I walked up to the rock, feeling extremely stupid. To my sides, there were chunks of rock, as well as a pile from when Koneko simply flicked one. There was still a rock that was shaped like a crescent, the middle having been blown away by Rias. I sighed.

"Here goes nothing…" I poked the rock. As I expected, nothing happened. "So I guess nothing changed?"

"…Just hit it," ah, Koneko. Fine then.

I breathed out slowly, before pulling back my right fist, and slowly going through the motion of punching, before lightly tapping the rock. Then I actually punched the rock. Ow.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…" I held my throbbing hand. More powerful my ass. I began walking back.

"So it seems nothing has actually change-" a small creak made me stop and turn. Before me very eyes, the place I had punched caved in a bit, an indentation of my fist forming. Then, the fist cracked once, and hairline cracks appeared on the rock. It exploded violently a second later, several pieces flying towards me only to be stopped by a glowing barrier in front of me. A cough brought me back to the group.

"I'd say that you've gotten a bit stronger."

**As a random AN, this story will probably reflect my overall writing style a little better than the other one. Another thing, that story will be updated by the end of September, don't rush me.**

**?: INTRODUCE ME ALREADY, DAMMIT!**

**And that's my little adorable assistant. They'll appear... in a few chapters, maybe.**

**?:BAKA!**


End file.
